These days, it is no longer possible to imagine motor vehicles without driver assistance systems. Driver assistance systems have functions which support the driver of a vehicle when driving. In addition to increasing traffic safety, such systems also aim in particular to improve driver comfort and relieve driver stress. This is achieved in particular in that the system detects or records the environment and processes the detected information and then performs corresponding driving maneuvers or displays the environment information to the driver in a readily recognizable manner. Cameras are used in particular for this purpose which detect the space around the vehicle at least in regions. Known examples are front cameras, which are arranged in the region of the windshield and detect a region in front of the vehicle. The prior art also includes reversing cameras. These detect the region located behind the vehicle during reversing.
Although the vehicles are becoming technically ever more sophisticated and mature, it is entirely possible for a vehicle to break down at some point and then have to be towed away. In addition to the use of recovery vehicles, towing is often also performed by private individuals. This means, in particular, that a normal vehicle is used as the towing vehicle and tows the vehicle to be towed away using a rope. Since a towing scenario is not an everyday occurrence, the driver of the towing vehicle often finds the situation too much to handle and may easily behave inappropriately, which may consequently lead to dangerous situations. In particular, when the rope becomes taut and thus undergoes a severe jerk, it may happen that the driver of the towing vehicle carries out uncontrolled steering and/or braking interventions, which may endanger the traffic.